A Small Problem
by Risa Silvara
Summary: While in Komui's office, Allen accidentally gets one of Komui's crazy experiments spilled on him. The result? Allen reverts back to his childhood form. Rated for Red/Allen's foul mouth. Hinted LavixLenalee.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I was really bored. And I decided to write a fic with a tiny Allen. I really should be working on my other stuff. And I am. I have a little bit of each chapter for all three of my fics done. So. I'll try to have those up in the next couple weeks. Last week was FFA Camp for my Animal Management class. It was really fun. I did some archery. I can shoot well enough...but I have no aim whatsoever. xD;

Oooh. Time-line for this is between Timothy and the Alma Karma arc. So. Yup.

So after reading the new -Man chapter. I'm really happy. And I'm pretty sure Poker Pair Week is...next week or so. I have an entry made up for that already. When I'm not lazy I get stuff done.

-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p>A Small Problem<p>

It was that time of the year again; time for spring cleaning in the Black Order. Every nook, cranny, and room would be cleaned from top to bottom. The rest of the Order was completed….only the Science section of the Order remained. Namely Komui's office. It was filled with paper work, dangerous potions and objects, and who knew what else.

Komui had somehow managed to bribe some of the Exorcists to aid him in the organization of the office. With its giant piles of paper, some very precariously perched…it would be a feat that could take hours, or even days to complete. After all, that paperwork had to be organized as well.

Allen carried a giant stack of papers over to Komui's desk, where Lenalee stood with her boots activated to make sure the supervisor went through it properly and signed everything. "Here, Komui-san. …more papers. You really should keep up on it…then we wouldn't have this issue," the white-haired exorcists commented, setting the stack down delicately on the desk.

He ran a gloved hand over his forehead, taking a deep breath of air. Even fighting Akuma wasn't as tiring as cleaning was. He moved towards a corner of the office that hadn't even been touched…however, Lavi had taken to falling asleep on the floor in the middle of the room. Never a good place to sleep. As Allen moved towards the corner of the room, he tripped over Lavi and was sent into the large pile of papers.

A crash, the papers sent fluttered over the room, coating the sleeping Lavi, and knocking over the other slightly organized papers. Only…several potions had somehow been somehow placed on top of the pile and the sound of glass shattering over Allen's head, dousing the exorcist in a myriad of liquids.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried, leaping over a paper-covered Lavi. "Are you alright? Oh my…you're bleeding." The small bits of glass had cut into Allen's face and his hair, sending the smallest trickles of blood down his face. He plucked the small pieces of glass from his skin. He looked at Lenalee and frowned. "Is it just me…or are you suddenly waaay taller than I remember?"

"Niisan! What were those potions!" Lenalee cried, turning on her brother. Komui looked up in mild amusement, happy to have finally gotten those potions tested out as he began scribbling down notes from it, watching Allen intently. "Oh. Various things. They're meant to revert an adult back to their childhood." He seemed very proud of himself for developing such a thing. "I was going to use it on you, my darling Lenalee! You were always so adorable as a child! I wanted my cute baby sister back."

"Niisan! What about Allen?" Lenalee cried, turning around. She'd only taken her eyes off of him for a second…but what she saw when she turned around to gesture wildly at the boy and demand Komui turn him back was oddly making her change her mind about the matter entirely.

Where Allen Walker had once stood there was a small reddish brown-haired child with the meanest look anybody could imagine on a child wearing much-too-large clothing. Yet…he still seemed oddly adorable. "Who're you people?" The child demanded. "Yer all a bunch of perverts prolly. A bunch of pedophiles."

Lenalee looked at Komui in annoyance for an explanation on this newest development.

"Oh. It seems like it also erases the memories of their adult life…oops."

"Niisan!"

Allen was on his feet now, glaring angrily around the room. "What'cha looking at, you bunch of bloody wankers." The British accent was heavy on the boy and then the group realized that he really was British and worked hard to keep his voice without the accent. A snort passed the boy's lips as he brushed out of the room passed the startled group. This was Allen as a child? This brash, uncontrolled child that had just called them wankers was Allen Walker?

Lenalee looked at Komui and smashed her foot into his head and then into Lavi's side before taking off down the hall after the child. "Allen!" Where had that kid gone? She couldn't find him anywhere. She returned to the office of her brother and shrugged helplessly. "I lost him."

Lavi was awake and rubbing his side. "Jesus, Lenalee…that really hurt. So Allen's a chibi moyashi now? And you lost him. That's…just lovely. I'll go hunt the little bugger down. He's Allen. He's probably lost somewhere."

He was lost instead, however he'd managed to find some clothes that would fit him at least. In fact, however, he was so lost, that he'd wandered into Kanda's room where the samurai was meditating. That couldn't be good at all. Not at all. Kanda's eyes flickered open and narrowed as the child knocked over his supply of extra katanas and wooden training swords. "Oi, runt...what the hell are you doing in here?"

Allen left the swords to their own device on the floor before looking at Kanda and glancing him up and down with contempt before speaking the truth. "She-man."

"What did you just call me, runt?"

"You heard me. You. She-man."

Kanda drew mugen and proceeded to chase the boy out of the room and down the hall. "Oi, runt. I will cut you," the samurai screamed angrily after the boy.

Back in Komui's office, Lenalee Lee and Komui Lee's ears caught the sound of crashing, screaming, swearing words that no child or anybody should even be swearing. The two hurried out of the room and were met with mild amusement, but horror at the scene.

Kanda was angrily slashing mugen at the child that was Allen, but couldn't reach him. The kid was on his back, yanking on his hair angrily. "Oi, you bloody tranny! Get yer toothpick out of my face!"

"I will kill you!"

Lenalee came to…well Kanda's rescue actually. He seemed to be having issues with a mere child. She removed the boy from his back dodging his wild kicks and punches at her now. However, once he noticed that the one grabbing for him was a female, he paused in his struggling and fell limp and was placed on the ground.

Kanda moved to impale the child but he moved lightly behind the Lenelee's legs and his killing impalement was paused. He sheathed the sword, glared with a death glare at the child before storming off. "Keep the little /beast/ away from. I don't know, and I don't give a damn."

A stuck out tongue, but being called a beast seemed to have a sobering effect on the child and he moved out from behind the female's legs. "I'm not…just different."

Lenalee and Komui glanced at each other and frowned. This wasn't anything like the Allen they knew and loved today. Could somebody change so much in the span of about eight years?

Lenalee knelt down in front of the child. "Allen, how old are you?"

"What…who's Allen? I ain't got a name. People generally jus' call me Red. I'm…" he frowned, thinking…it was as if he didn't really know. "Eightish maybe…"

Again the Lee siblings looked at each other in a bit of confusion. His name wasn't really Allen? Red? What kind of name was that? It couldn't be from the hair color, a dark dusty shading of brown. That wasn't even red.

Lavi come loping around the corner, panting lightly. "Couldn't…oh. You found him." Lavi wrapped his arms around the child. "I'm so sorry, Allen! It's all my fault!" the nineteen-year old fake sobbed.

"Get offa me, you creep," Allen hissed. "My name ain't Allen! It's Red. Who the hell are you people! You crazy pedophiles!" He was now wildly struggling in the red-head's grasp and while Lavi did this, Komui took the moment to explain something to Lenalee.

"That potion…it'll wear off. In a week or so," the scientist commented, glancing down towards the bookman apprentice and the child. He smiled brightly. "This gives us the perfect opportunity to see what Allen was like as a child! I'll take care of him," Komui stated proudly.

"I will, niisan," Lenalee stated with a glare at the man. He shouldn't get anymore distracted from his paper work than he already was.

"I'll help!" Lavi chimed in, finally releasing Allen from his grasp.

"The hell you will! No way my cute Lenalee will play mommy to your daddy, you octopus!" Komui shrieked.

"Yer all psychos!" Allen announced. "I'm goin' back to my circus and gettin' away from your loonies. I dunno how I wound up 'ere, but I ain't staying."

"Wait, Allen-kun. You can't go. The ah…circus left you here for us to care for when they left town," Komui shouted after the boy and watched him stop in his tracks.

"There ain't no way those wretches would ever leave somebody in charge to take care o' me," the boy said, his face blank. "I ain't stupid. And mah name ain't Allen. It's Red. Are you people that stupid?"

"Just stay with us for a week, Al…Red. We could use an extra hand around here," Komui stated, pleading with the child-form of one of the exorcists. He couldn't just let him leave without. "We'll feed you?"

Allen frowned deeply and then gave the slightest of nods. "One week…then I'm out of here. I eat a lot, you lot have been warned."

* * *

><p>AN; So. Yep. Little Allen is so snarly. xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Here you go. Another chapter. As for other chapters for the other fics…currently I'm working on a chapter for the Fourteenth's War. I should have that up in the next week or so. Infiltration and Deception, soon as I finish 14th's War chapter, I'll work on that and memories of Neah and this. I'm psychotic for doing four different fics at once xD

As usual, -Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p>Lavi had taken Red by the hand and proceeded to drag him down the hallways, much to the annoyance of the smaller who was screeching that he could damn well walk on his own to the cafeteria.<p>

"You'll love Jerry's cooking, Red. He's the best ever. He'll make you anything you could ever want. Even Mitarashi dango," Lavi commented happily, remembering that it was Allen's favorite food. Surely that couldn't change either?

"I hate dango," came Red's growling response as his teeth suddenly bit down on Lavi's wrist, prompting the other to release the boy from his grasp with a yelp. Lavi was more in shock about the fake that Red hated miterarashi dango. That was Allen's favorite food! What happened? The bookman apprentice fiddled through personality disorders that he knew could have caused this. Could Red be an alternate personality of Allen and had Mana managed to suppress Red in Allen? Or was that Cross' fault that Red had been suppressed? It was quite confusing, but also quite the chance to learn more about Allen through his past personality.

The two entered into the cafeteria, with Red glaring at everybody in sight. Lavi approached the counter first, smiling at Jerry as the man appeared at the window. "Hello, Jerry." His voice lowered as he glanced down at Red, then back at Jerry as his voice lowered. "This is Allen, Komui managed to do this to him. Call him Red though…he says he doesn't know an Allen and that isn't his name."

Red glared up at the bookman apprentice and the cook. "What're you talkin' about?"

"Nothing, Red darling," Jerry gushed with a smile as he glanced over the counter down at the boy before him. "You're so adorable, Red honey!" The man squealed and if that counter hadn't been in his way, he probably would have taken the boy up in his arms and hugged the life out of him.

Red gave the most annoyed of snorts and looked up at Jerry. "Are you gay?"

This kid was so…so. Jerry couldn't quite place the word he was looking for to describe the boy, but it was annoying to be asked such a question. He was after all, in a place run by the church. "No, darling. I'm what you call metrosexual. It means I act very feminine, but I'm still attracted to the female sex, honey. Now…what would you like to eat?"

Red began naming off food he wanted and Lavi helped him carry it to a table in a far corner of the room. The boy attacked the food like a pack of wolves. Lavi had seen Allen eat vast amounts of food…but he at least he manners while he ate. This kid was so unrefined and horribly mannered that he just devoured the food before him. It was kind of disgusting actually, but then Lavi remembered that the kid lived on the streets and in a circus most of his life and eating with manners was never an issue. On the streets, you had to eat fast and move fast.

Red wiped the remnants of food off of his face and began returning the dishes to the counter, giving the cook his thanks. So far this Jerry was his favorite person. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?" The boy questioned lightly and softly. It was lazy to just eat and then not offer his help to the one who'd made him the food. He worked for his keep.

"Nonsense, Red honey!" Jerry gushed, quite surprised by the question. "You're a kid, you should go have some fun."

Fun. Red had never truly had fun, so as he returned to Lavi, there was a frown on his face. He looked at the red-headed bookman and asked. "What's fun." Living on the streets and in a circus doing menial labor and other jobs never gave room for any fun…so he never truly had learned what it was.

Lavi's eye widened. This kid didn't even know what fun was? What? Egads. Puffing out his chest, Lavi grabbed the kid by the hand. "I'll show you what fun is!"

A few minutes later, Lavi had found a ball and chased everybody out of the Black Order's training area. A piece of chalk was in his hands as he drew a box shape on each far wall of the room. Red was sitting in the middle of the room watching.

"This is fun?"

"Hold your horses, kid," Lavi commented, returning the center of the room once he was finished. "This game is called football, or soccer as the Americans call it. Developed in Britain in the late eighth century, there have been several other forms of it even before them played by the Greeks, the Romans, the Chinese, and the Japanese. The idea is to get this here ball," he pointed at the ball in his hands. "Into one of those two goals. You're not allowed to use your hands, just your feet."

"That sounds so stupid," Red answered promptly. "No hands? What kind of whack-o created this dumb game? Was he born without hands or were they so deformed that they were hacked off?" At the mention of the latter scenario, Red's right hand tightened lightly around his left arm. In the small amount of time Lavi had known the kid, he completely kept that arm covered. He knew it was because of the Innocence imbedded in him…

"This game isn't stupid! It's a pastime that all kids have played since it was turned into a recreational game and not a war one."

"I hope anybody who played this game as a war game lost their war," Red muttered under breath and began walking away. "This is stupid. You can play this run around kicking a ball game and see how much 'fun' you have doing it."

Lavi sighed and punted the ball across the room to get ready to follow Red. Too bad the ball hit Kanda in the face as he came strolling into the training room to well…train of course. "Usagi," the man screeched, drawing mugen from its sheath by his side. "I will cut you!"

Lavi took off running with Kanda not far behind. Red was just trotting down the hallway now and watched as Lavi ran passed, followed by Kanda. "Oh look. It's the tranny again."

Kanda stopped and turned his blade on Red. "Stupid brat."

"Oh you wanna go again, she-man?" Red challenged.

"I will cut you!"

"You keep saying that, but you can't do it I bet," Red mocked, ducking an angry and wild swing from his neck. "So close, tranny. I thought the church burned transsexuals! Why you still 'round, tranny?" With acrobatics only a kid from a circus would know, Red dodged the next blow towards his neck and vaulting neatly onto Kanda's back again. This time, he had a knife taken from the cafeteria. "Prolly should cut this hair…it might make you look like an actual man, tranny," Red stated amiably.

"Wait Red, don't!" Lavi called, eye widened in horror. Kanda might really kill the kid if he went and hacked off his ponytail. Oh…too late, the knife neatly cut through the pony tail, slicing off the long bit of Kanda's hair. "Uh-oh…"

Red strolled casually passed Kanda now, lightly dragging Kanda's hair across the ground. "That's muuuuch better. You look less like a tranny now," he commented, taking off at a dead run down the hallway with Kanda not far behind, child murder in his heart.

* * *

><p>AN; I felt like leaving this at a cliffhanger. He did it. He really did it. He hacked off Kanda's hair. xD Smooth, Red, real smooth.

And yes. I have been thinking that Allen and Red are two different personalities. Two different people in general. It would explain a lot. Yup.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; So. I recently read Lost Fragment of Snow. I officially hate the circus and clowns more than I normally did. Poor Red. It was so depressing. Ffh. As much as I love Cross, after seeing him trying to shoot Red…it was depressing, but I still love that troll. Cosimo is not a nice clown either.

DGM, as usual, Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

><p>Red still had Kanda's chunk of hair in his grasp as he darted athletically down the hallways of the Black Order. He snorted at the sound of footsteps, anger in every one of those steps as Kanda gave chase with Mugen. He was going to kill that kid even if it did mean the slaughter of a child. He'd hack that dirty ugly hair off of his head in revenge...<p>

Lavi was frantic. Lavi was agitated. Lavi was freaking out, man! He couldn't stand up to an angry Kanda like that. Lenalee was really the only person who could control the samurai, as he'd never hurt her. They were close friends, like siblings in a way. Really close siblings. Lavi was staring blankly at a few long strands of blue hair on the floor for a moment before turning and running down the hallway towards the science division where, at this time, Lenalee was likely to be serving coffee. "LENALEE!" He shrieked in an almost high-pitched tone of voice.

He barreled into the sixteen-year old, sending the two sprawling out on the ground with Lenalee holding the empty tray from the coffee. "You have to hurry! Yuu's going to murder Allen! Muuuurder him! Slaughter him. Torture him. You name it, Yu's going to do. You have to save him!" His arms flailing wildly in the air. "He hacked off Yu's hair."

The whole division of scientists fell into silence. What wait. That kid actually had the balls to hack off the samurai's hair like that? Oh my god. Kanda was going to murder him. Well…it was nice knowing Allen several scientists dully thought. He may have been a traitor in their midst, what being host to a Noah memory and all…but he was still a nice kid.

Of course, Komui had just walked in and saw Lavi sitting on top of his sister, screaming about Kanda killing Allen…however, his mind only saw the former. "Lavi…" A dark aura began surrounding the older man and he was holding a remote control in his hand. "You lecherous perverted creeper! Get away from my sweet Lenalee. How dare you defile her like that! Komurin the Fourteenth. Attack! Rip him limb from limb!"

Oh great. First they had a rampaging samurai, and soon there would be a rampaging robot. Lovely. Just…lovely.

Lavi froze like the rabbit he was nicknamed after as a giant robot came crashing down from the ceiling, sending debris everywhere. Lavi's hand moved to the hammer at his side. "Little hammer big hammer, grow grow grow!" he swung his massive hammer at the robot, only for one of its hands to grab it and then hurl Lavi into a wall, holding hammer in its metallic hand. Handing it to Komui, the robot began chasing the rabbit boy around the Black Order headquarters.

"Niisan!" Lenalee cried while the man wrapped his arms around her protectively. "He'll never defile my sweet Lenalee again!"

Meanwhile.

"Somebody help. This crazy robot is going to kill me!" Lavi screamed and crashed into Kanda as he began turning down a hallway, trying to find that wretched brat who'd hacked off his hair.

The two crashed into each other and were sent tumbling to the ground into a pile. It was yet another awkward position for the poor little rabbit.

Kanda was sprawled out on top of the red-head, scowling in anger, his short hair fanning his face as he rose from the position. "Che. Baka usagi. Where'd the little bratling go?"

"I don't know, Yu. Save me though! Before Komurin gets here! He's trying to kill me, Yu!" Lavi cried, latching onto the samurai whose deadpanned face didn't offer any comfort to the rabbit with a bounty on his head. "Your hair looks nice though," he offered. "It just needs styled a bit…and it looks nice?"

"I'm still going to kill that little bratling!" Kanda seethed, trying to pry the rabbit off of his body. "Get off…" An explosion from behind them as the robot hurtled from nowhere. "Must exterminate Lavi," Too bad Lavi was attached to Kanda and it was trying to kill Kanda now as well…

Kanda gave his usual che of annoyance and drew mugen from its sheath and pried Lavi from his person with it before attacking the robot, slicing its head off neatly. The rest of the robot fell over the ledge down towards Hevlaska's chambers with a crash and a bang.

"Thank god, Yu!" Lavi squealed happily, only for Kanda to flip him over his shoulder when the rabbit moved to hug him. He snorted and turned away, trotting down the hallways to find Red and kill him.

Speaking of Red.

The small boy trotted down the hallways towards…well he didn't really know where he was going to be honest. He'd stopped running a few minutes ago, having lot himself and Yu Kanda and his breaths came out in tiny puffs and pants as he sucked in the much needed air. He'd abandoned Kanda's hair somewhere and now simply wandered. There were some areas of the Black Order he hadn't been…and there were things about it that had been left out. All he knew so far was that it was a religious organization. The main thing that surprised him about that fact was the people…they weren't very churchly in this place and they hadn't attempted to 'exorcise the demon from his soul' as one church had suggested doing.

He snorted dully as he stared blankly at his arm, scowling at it. "Stupid arm…" he mumbled as he turned into a room.

A man sat in a chair contently eating cake and as he looked up, he gave this smile that Allen thought was just plain creepy. "Good afternoon, Allen Walker. I heard about the misfortunate event that has befallen you. Cake?"

Red warily eyed the cake and the man. "How many times I hafta say this? My name ain't Allen Walker."

"The Fourteenth?" The man asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Bloody wanker. I ain't got a name. People call me Red," Red responded with an annoyed snarl at the man. "What is this fourteenth nonsense?" He watched warily as the man rose from his chair and closed the door behind Red. "Oi…leave that open, you bloody pervert. I don't want your bloody cake. You coulda poisoned it."

"Such vulgar mannerisms," the man commented. "Certainly not like the Allen Walker we all know." This was very interesting to him. The child version of Allen, apparently before the time he met Mana Walker was very different from the one they all knew. Could the Fourteenth Memories have been implanted during his time with Mana and that was what caused such a drastic personality change?

Levellier was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>AN; Ooooh. Red and Levellier. This should turn out pleasant. Very pleasant indeed…

And I finished this during school. We have this lame thing called Freshman Mentoring. Where juniors go and harass the freshman into knowing how to do things that are supposed to be common sense. The rest of the school does SSR, Silent Sustained Reading. Yep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Oh. Look. An Update after ah...three months or so? Pft. I didn't forget about all of you, my lovely readers. I just haven't had time to update or anything. I have mid-term exams next week. And my Animal Management exam? About thirteen pages long. 200-some questions. At least it's open-book. Otherwise I'd fail. Even if I was the one who typed it up. Pft. My teacher uses me to type everything because I'm like...super fast at typing.

Anyway. I finally updated A Small Problem. Sammig117 told me on dA to update. So I did. I did A Small Problem because that was one she asked me to update along with Memories of Neah. Thank her for an update. I started to feel bad about not updating after three months. So here's your update.

-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei who fed the Yullen fangirl within. Too bad I'm a Poker Pair fan, rather than Yullen. xD

* * *

><p>Lavi came panting around the corner into the Science Division section of the Black Order, slightly winded from his mad flee from Komui's giant robot. "I can't find chibi moyashi anywhere!"<p>

Komui was sobbing childishly over another destroyed Komurin. Nobody understood his sorrow over the stupid robot, especially when he would just create a new, better one than the previous, so they mostly just let him be. Only Lenalee tried to be mildly comforting towards her brother, but not by much. She'd acquired a pair of scissors and was now evening out Kanda's hair while he just angrily watched the pieces of blue hair fall to the ground.

Upon Lavi's entrance, Komui stopped his sobbing and then turned to Lavi. "You! Stupid octopus! This is why I wanted to be Allen's daddy with my darling Lenalee! I wouldn't lose him." He announced loudly, pointing at Lavi. "And what were you thinking trying to steal my darling Lenalee's innocence!

Crickets sounded as everybody glanced at Komui. Oh please. Komui would have lost him a long time ago….and they just ignored his accusations of Lavi.

Johnny raised an arm lightly into the air. "Why not just send Timcampy to look for him? Timcampy's homing device should have transferred to Allen, now that General Cross passed him onto Allen." The scientist questioned. It was a brilliant idea to say the least.

"Brilliant, Johnny!" Lavi announced, opening both of his arms to glomp the scientist with bad vision. "So. Where is Timcampy?"

Silence before he spoke again. "With Allen, probably…"

"So much for that plan…LINK!" Lavi wailed loudly and the aforementioned Crow seemingly popped out of nowhere, writing in his notebook about Komui's stupidity yet again. "Allen Walker is currently in custody of Levellier. He recognizes that none of you are proper guardians to the child, as he is now and has taken custody of him."

Shocked silence. Levellier…what. WHAT? That man was an even worse guardian than any of them could ever be. Lavi now took Link by the shoulders and vigorously shook him. "Where are they!"

"I am not authorized to inform his close friends of his current location, Bookman Junior," Link answered stoically. "I would appreciate it if you were to let go of my shoulders, Bookman Junior." Lavi just continued to frantically shake Link by the shoulders. "Did you /see/ what he did to Yuu-chan?" He asked, pointing at Kanda's much-shorter hair. "I'm more worried about Levellier than I am the Chibi Moyashi," Lavi admitted.

Well, to be honest…it really should have been the opposite that Lavi was worried about current.

Levellier rose to his feet easily, approaching the child. "Allen Walker, or Red, was it? I'm taking you into the custody of the CROW until further notice." Two of Central's greatest trained non-exorcists materialized out of the shadows, each one taking an arm and hoisting the boy into the air. A smile crossed the Hitler-wannabe's features as he gazed, now at eye-length with the boy. "This week will give us enough time to get some much needed information about the Fourteenth. Surely he will surface if his host is in danger at such a young age?"

"Oi. What are you doing, you bloody wankers? Put me down," Red demanded, struggling within their iron grip. "I don't know who this Fourteenth bloke is, but nobody has ever come to save me when I'm in trouble. I don't need anybody but myself," Red snarled. "Bloody hell you hobknockers! Get the hell away from me." He twisted his neck around and sank his teeth into the hand of one of the CROWS, but their grip was tough.

Timcampy, about the size of a dodgeball plummeted from the ceiling, having found a vent to sneak into the room after he'd been locked out barreled into one of the CROWS, baring shark-like teeth. The weight of the golem sent the CROW reeling, releasing his grip on Red. Timcampy bit the arm of the other, threatening to amputate it. He also released with a yelp of pain. A puff of smoke and Timcampy reverted to normal size, nudging Red into the ventilation system. Dodging Levellier's mad grab for him and the two CROW, Red climbed onto the chairs near the vent and with Timcampy's help, was into the vent, just able to fit and began crawling through. "I'm out of this psycho place filled with psychotic perverts and bloody wankers," Red hissed.

Timcampy nodded its head from ahead of Red, agreeing with him. Timcampy seemed to know the air vents of the Black Order well as he lead Red through the labyrinthine vents. The slid out of a vent next to one of the Ark gates and Timcampy nudged Red in when nobody was looking. Where was this odd golem taking him?

-x-

The Earl had this neverending smile that creeped his two favorite children, Tyki and Rhode, out to no end. It was his normal smile that was alright with them…but when his grin turned even wider and maniac, that was went he was really creepy.

"Earl-sama?" Tyki ventured warily. Smiles like this never meant anything good for anybody. Least of all for him. The Earl had this weird sense of humor when it came to the Noah of Pleasure…and Tyki knew it. The Earl sent him on all these crazy missions when he was smiling like that.

"Rhode, Tyki. I have a mission for the two of you!" The Earl squealed, the toothy grin turning wider and wider. "I want you to fetch a child."

"A child, Earl-sama?" Tyki warily questioned. Was that how the Earl had lived so long? Did he eat children to stay young and spry?

"Yes! A child! My spies in the Order have confirmed that their stupid leader has turned our favorite exorcist into a child! Children, as you know, are horribly impressionable. I want you two to bring him to me before the week is over. I have a plan for him."

Allen Walker, Cheating Boy A…wasn't he already a child though? A teenager was still a child, at least to some extent. "How will we find him?"

"My Akuma spies in the area have confirmed that his golem has lead him outside the Order for some reason. His hair is brown, like it was before he tried to revive Mana Walker." The Earl confirmed, his grin growing wider. How did his face no rip in half or something, Tyki wondered as he shuddered. "You want me and Rhode….to kidnap Allen Walker…while he's a child?"

"I bet Allen was adorable as a kid!" Rhode giggled maniacally, clapping her hands together. "Can I turn him into my doll, Millenie? Can I play with him all I want?"

"You can't turn him into a doll, Rhode…but you may play with him. You mustn't break him though," the Earl stated, dismissing his two Noah to fetch the Fourteenth's incarnation. "I will soon have you by my side again, my darling Fourteenth."

* * *

><p>THE EARL. WANTS ALLEN. OH MAI. Now what's going to happen? GO TIMCAMPY.<p> 


End file.
